The Failure of Randrunblitz VS Afroboy
by bunbon
Summary: Upset over a restraining order that was filed against her by the manager of Pokestars Studios, Rosa comes to Hugh and Nate for some consolation. They decide to make their OWN movie, but soon find out that things won't be working out for them. Crackish one-shot. Written for HughMAY week!


**AN: This fic went through a total of 5 different versions. I didn't want to take to long so I just stuck with this one. I fail at writing romance... ACK I FAILED. Anyways, like I said, this fic has some crackish elements. Written for HughMAY week! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon~**

* * *

Rosa pulled up the window that Nate always left open and swung her body over the window still, too lazy to knock on the front door. Jumping inside the room, she spotted two boys- one with blue hair and the other with brown- leaning against the foot board of a bed, engrossed in the video game they were playing on the Wii. She stormed over to them. "I give up!"

The blue haired boy smirked while he furiously tapped the A button on the Wii remote."I knew you would give up after I unleashed my rage Nate!" he yelled, mistaking Rosa for his other friend Nate.

Quickly turning the screen off with the remote control, the brunet scrambled up to his TV sticking his arms out in from of it protectively."Don't unleash your rage on my TV Hugh!" His eyes drifted over to Rosa and he immediately let out a high-pitched scream.

Saying nothing, Rosa quirked an eyebrow at him. Even after knowing him for so long, the boy still managed to make her question his behavior.

"Where did you appear from?" Hugh asked, giving her an odd look.

She jabbed towards the open window behind her. "Well, I don't know….the DOOR?"

He sighed. "You're so weird."

"Sometimes I think my mom wanted to name Tyrone, but then my dad changed it to Nate. I like Tyrone better," rambled Nate.

Hugh stared at him before shaking his head, muttering something about why he hung out with these people. He looked up at Rosa suspiciously."Why aren't you at Pokestars stalking that manager guy?"

Sighing, Rosa plopped down onto the ground beside him. "Well … you see … the manager I was trying to get to scout me filed a restraining order against me!"

"… You can't be serious."

"Yeah he got a restraining order!" Rosa balled up her fists at the memory of the prissy man, ignoring the fact that Hugh was snickering at her."So I was at Pokestars again with the manager- not STALKING but quietly persuading while keeping my eyes on him - and I see this dude in a tuxedo standing by him. He looked pretty important, since he was wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses, so I thought he was the boss of the manager. So I ran over to them and the tuxedo guy ran to me as well. Turns out he was a-"

"I think I ran over a Sewaddle once when I was running," Nate commented, making an icky face at the memory. "It was pretty gross."

Rosa blinked. "That's…nice. Anyways, turns out the guy is a bodyguard hired by a court for the restraining order – and the court apparently had enough evidence of me around the manager to file one! So he told me that I had to stay away from the manager by at least a mile radius and then he kicked me out of Pokestars. Like, I wasn't even stalking the manager or anything!"

"Hugh was stalking you befo – HMM. "Nate blabbered as Hugh's hand clamped over his mouth.

"What are you saying Nate?" he growled

Nate managed to pull his hand of his face. "Yeah you were. Remember when she first went to Pokestars, you made me come with you to see what she was doing? We were like ninjas! Did you see us Rosa? I waved hi to you!"

Rosa thought back to the first day she had gone to Pokestars to hang around the manager so he could scout her. While she was following him around, she spotted the brunet's head for a split second from around a building, before his head disappeared."That was you? I thought I was going crazy!"

"I told you not to tell her!" Hugh hissed through gritted teeth to the boy.

"Oh oops, I'm sorry!" he hissed back.

The brunette rolled her eyes at their attempts to whisper to one another. "Hugh you were STALKING me to see how I was doing? You do care about me!" She smiled. It was such a weird, yet kind gesture-

"O-OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!"

Her smiled faded away. "So you don't care about me?"

Keeping his mouth shut, he glared at her before turning his head the other way.

Rosa stuck her tongue out at the back of his head. Stupid Hugh and his mood swings. "Well anyways," she said, deciding to say the other reason she had come to them other than venting out her anger." I need a plot for REVENGE against that guy for filing a restraining order against me! But I'm not really sure how to do that-"

"We should make our own movie and show it to him!" Nate suggested.

Hugh turned back around to roll his eyes."That's so stupid. How would that he-"

"That's a GREAT idea!"Rosa shouted, shooting straight up to her feet. " I see how this is going! We'll make our own movie, force Pokestars to play it in their theater, and then the manager will REGRET not scouting me! And when he asks me to join them, I'll say I can't because of his restraining order. He'll live the rest of his life in regret!" It sounded like an AWESOME revenge plan. She bent down and wrapped her arms loosely around Nate's neck ( so she wouldn't choke him of course). "I knew you could be smart sometimes!"

"I would sound smarter if my name was Tyrone, "he replied wistfully.

Then quite roughly, Rosa's hair was tugged on. Yelping out, she instinctively let go of Nate and whipped her head around to look up at Hugh. "What was that for?" she demanded.

He turned his head away from her."Because," he replied nonchalantly.

"Because?"

Nate's face brightened with realization. "I see! Hugh's jealous too-"

"…NOOO I'M NOT!" the red-eyed boy shouted, his face reddening . That was quite strange in Rosa's opinion. Usually when Nate would say stuff like that, the two of them would just brush it off by giving him a weirded out look.

"- that his names isn't Tyrone!" finished Nate.

And that was exactly why.

Color drained from Hugh's face as he slowly sat down. "Oh."

"That was weird Hugh. You never overreact like that around Nate," Rosa remarked, giving him a curious stare.

"Shut up! Anyways, how are you going to get inside Pokestar with that restraining order? You guys can't do this."

"With a disguise, silly!"

Hugh wouldn't give up. "What about cameras and all that other stuff?"

Out of nowhere, Nate raised up a sleek black cam recorder. Glancing at it, Rosa nodded. "There's our camera! That's all we need!"

He sighed. "What about plot?"

"Simple, Hugh! We'll do the classic good VS. evil thing!"

"…How will you play it in Pokestars?"

"They use a projector with a DVD player. We'll just burn our movie onto a CD!"

"…You guys need script though!"

"If they can do impromptu, than so can we!" Rosa replied. It was a little known fact that the films were spontaneous, which as why the place needed talented actors to participate in movies (Rosa was sure she could have done it). She had found out that little bit from their website when she had been researching about them to be the ideal person for them to scout. "We've got everything down. Stop being a Negative Nancy Hugh!"

" Hugh can't be Negative Nancy?"Nate bounced up and down in his spot. "Can I be Negative Nancy?"

The red-eyed trainer groaned. "It's figurative language, Nate!" He turned back to the brunette. "And fine, I guess you do have everything. But what about characters?"

Rosa poked her chin in thought. "Well let's use clichéd characters then, "she said after a couple seconds. "The villain, the hero, and the rescuee; like a damsel in distress or something." Her eye's drifted over to Hugh, knowing exactly what he should be at that moment. "The villain!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

"Wha-"

Nate's hand shot up in the air. "Can I be the damsel in distress?" The brunette knitted her eyebrows together, her bright blue eyes filled with concern and nodded slowly. Sometimes she had to wonder what went through his head.

"Yes! My name will be Tyrone!" he cheered, for his dream of having a new name was being fulfilled in a way.

Hugh gave her a 'WTF are you serious' look. "Why AM I the villain?"

"It's the perfect role," she said." You have red eyes!"

The look didn't disappear. "…What the _hell_ has that got to do with anything?"

"Everybody knows that villains in movies have red eyes," she replied in a matter-of-factly way. "Plus, I've got the BEST name for you."

"…What is it?"

She paused for some suspense before reply back. "Afroboy."

"…"

"That's almost as good as Tyrone!"Nate praised.

"…I'm leaving." Getting up from the carpet, Hugh walked over to the door ( he wasn't a fan of jumping out of windows) just as Nate lunged out at surprising speed and latched onto his legs. "GET. OFF ME!" he yelled through gritted teeth, trying to lift his foot out of the brunet's iron grip to make a step.

"NOOOOO!" he wailed.

"We need you for the movie Hugh!" Rosa added, scrambling over and sliding past them to block the door way with her body.

"Then change my name! I know you guys are making fun of my hair!"

Rosa held back a gasp. Was the name that obvious? "We're not!"

"We aren't?"Nate asked.

"The people will love you!" she said. Of course, he was quite sensitive about jokes about his hair after a certain guy had called him 'Quilfish Hair'.

"Screw the people! I'm not doing this!"

"Tickle attack!" shouted Nate as he began wiggling his fingers and making them dance around on the top of Hugh's feet. The blue-haired boy made a noise that sounded like a combination of a wheeze and a Chatot squawking. Then he fell down onto the ground, bursting into a fit of hysteria. "S-s-s-s-s-stop!"he cried out in between laughs, tears forming in his eyes. Nate kept tickling him, his face scarily devoid of any emotion.

"Okay!I-I-I'll be Afroboy! Just s-s-stop!" he managed to say in between chortles.

Nate got up from the ground, his goofy expression once again back on his face."Yay Hugh! Rosa, your name should be Randrunblitz!"

"I like it! Makes me sound like a… a… I don't know. Where's that name from?"

"I just made it up!~" Rosa could only stay silent as she gawked at her friend, wondering just what happened in his head.

* * *

After ushering everyone outside Nate's house, Rosa took the camera and began filming from across the street from a bench. On the other side of the street was long stretch of great big trees that made up a forest. She thought it would be the perfect setting for the film.

"Guys!" she called to them."Remember we have no editing system for the movie, so make sure your lines fit the plot!" After discussing whose computer to use to burn the movie onto the CD, the trio had realized that none of them had any video editing programs in their computers. Rosa could only hope that none of them would mess up.

Her friends nodded in response. "Ok go!" she called. This is Randrunblitz VS. Afroboy currently playing. REGRET THAT RESTRAINING ORDER," she informed the camera, directing the last line as inconspicuous as conspicuous could be to a certain person.

Nate began running around in circles, flapping his arms around."Tyrone is woe! Woe is Tyrone!"

"Grr, I caught you," the other boy said awkwardly as he stuck out his hands, keeping his eyes glued onto the camera with a nervous expression.

Rosa face palmed. It seemed like she was going to be in the film sooner than she had expected to. Placing the camera on the window still where it would be able to record all of them, Rosa ran over to them. Just as she opened her mouth to form words, a low rumbling noise came from the forest.

Nate stopped spinning around. "Was that your stomach Hugh?"

Suddenly, a lawn mower burst through between two trees from the forest. It sped past them, Rosa managing to catch sight of an old man in a janitor suit riding on top of it making excited whooping noises. Then as quick as he had appeared, he was gone.

A single tear ran down Nate's face. "That man is my role model."

Rosa was furious."Did he have to drive through here?" she complained. "Why not any other road?"Now their movie was ruined!

…Unless she could somehow insert that interruption into their film. She pointed an accusing finger at a stunned Hugh. "I see what you tried to do! Commanding your minions to run over me…. HA! That failed for I am Randrunblitz!"

Hugh gaped at her. "Did you guys NOT just see that guy drive by in a lawn mower?"

"Oh we sure saw it! Your attack MISSED!"

"Rosa, you could have gotten hurt!"

"I thought you said you didn't care about me?" she taunted.

He blushed, something that she found kind of cute."I-I-"

"_Mew_!"

They glanced over at the high-pitched cry of a pokemon. Rosa's eye twitched in aggravation. Over by the camera, a pink, cat-like pokemon (or whatever the thing was) was floating by their camera as it observed the electronic, blocking THEM from the shots

"Hey!"Rosa shouted. "Scram!" She ran over to it and flailed her hands at it. "Go away!"

The creature cocked its head at her, before floating up into the air, a stream of sparkles behind it. Rosa huffed out air in annoyance. How she suppose to connect THAT thing to their plot? An idea sparked in her head. "I've defeated your second henchman, Afroboy!" she yelled, coming back to the group. She would just have to keep using the henchman line for any future interruptions.

"Hmm…" mumbled Nate. "I think I like Randrunblitz better than Tyrone. Can we switch names?"

"Keep your stupid name, Nate!" Hugh snapped.

"Tyrone isn't a stupid name! It's a name to fit the clouds!"With that, Nate threw his hands into the air. As if on cue, a box fell down from the sky and plopped down onto the ground in the middle of them. Rosa peered inside.

It contained a single plastic potato toy, securely taped onto the bottom of the box. Hugh reached in and took it out, throwing the piece of tape aside. "What the hell. WHAT THE HELL. WHAT THE HELL!" he roared, waving the toy potato around in a mental breakdown.

"I will rescue you, Tyrone!"Rosa yelled, swinging out an arm out in from of Nate. "Afroboy," she said calmly, trying to soothe the boy with her voice."PUT THE POTATO DOWN."

"Afroboy, don't unleash your rage!"Nate squealed.

Hugh took a deep breath and dropped the potato back into the box. "L-let's stop. If anything more like this happens, I'm going to go to a therapist."

"Guys! I think my Tyrone powers are activating!" Nate shouted excitedly. He closed his eyes and made a whooshing sound.

Rosa sighed. She would just have to end this movie with a bad ending by making Hugh's Bouffalant seemingly knock her out. There was some force out there, trying to prevent from them making a movie. Quickly, she swiped a Pokeball from Hugh's belt and tossed it out. In a flash of bright light, Hugh's Bouffalant appeared next to them, just the pokemon she had been hoping for.

"What the hell was that for?"Hugh snapped, snatching the Pokeball back.

"Roll with the program," she hissed and proceeded to gasp loudly and gawk in horror at the buffalo pokemon. It's the dreaded AFROBULL!"

"Noooo! The Afrobull!" cried out Nate, getting on all fours and crawling over to the window Rosa had placed the camera at.

Bouffalant suddenly roared. It lowered its head, steam puffing out of its nostrils as it began kicking the ground. Slowly, Rosa backed away from it. "Hugh, I haven't told you to make it run into the tree yet!"

But before he could ask what the heck she was talking about, Boufflant reared up and charged towards her, sharp horns jutted out from its head. Rosa yelped in surprise and squeezed her eyes shut, despite knowing that it was the most stupid thing to do in these types of situations.

Seconds later, she could feel hands grabbing her shoulder. " Rosa! Stop making me worried, dammit, and open your eyes!"

Cracking her eyelids open, the first thing Rosa saw was an angry looking Hugh."Hugh? You were worried about me?"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Of course Rosa! Even after I returned Bouffalant, you wouldn't open your eyes! I thought you fainted standing up … You should know that Bouffalants hate being called Afrobull!"

Rosa grinned."So you were worried about me?"

His grip on her shoulders loosened. "…Yes," he admitted quietly.

"So you do care about me!"

He blushed. "Y-yeah."

Rosa's grin grew wider."I knew it!"She wrapped her arms around him, feeling quite accomplished. Hugh had admitted that he cared about her from his own mouth!

"It says it has no more memory," Nate suddenly said, his eyes were intensely fixed on the screen of his camera."What does that mean?"

They broke from their embrace to gawk at the brunet."Is this a joke Nate?"Hugh asked.

"Joke? But it says so right here! Unless … this camera is joking with me!" He leaned into the camera, narrowing his eyes. "I know your secret now…!"

Even by just her memory, Rosa could tell that their film made as much sense as a pokemon turning into a human. And if the camera couldn't film anymore, she had no way to try and string together everything that had happened. This film would just make her seem like a deranged stalker girl to the manager if she had showed it to him. "It's fine. I guess I don't really need my revenge anyways."

"You're surprisingly mature right now. I like that," Hugh said, his lips curling into a genuine smile, instead of the usual glares or smirks he wore.

For the first time, Rosa couldn't say anything back to him. She could feel herself blushing at him as her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. Smiling back at him, she took his hand as subtlety as she could, and to her delight, he didn't object.

"But I fixed it!" Nate cried out, jerking his head up from the camera. "I don't know what I pressed, but it says that all its memory was deleted! Its memory isn't full anymore!~"

Rosa didn't even care.

* * *

**As you can tell, the ending was kind of rushed... IMMA SORRY T.T Um...yeah this was really bad D: I know that restraining orders don't really work that way, but hey, this is a fanficion for Pokemon! Give me some mercy T.T**

**Well, watch out for falling toy potatoes and have a nice day!~**


End file.
